The Gate
by Naka Kumi
Summary: 3. A Flashback part 2: - sebaiknya manusia tidak melupakan janji dan kebaikan seseorang. karena bagaimanapun, sakit yang dirasa akan melukai keduanya..
1. Chap1 : Something That He Had Forgotten

**Pairing : **

**Gakupo Kamui** as Gareth Lucio de Calliope

**KAITO** as Kyros Finn la Cyrvat

**Genre :**

Action || Fantasy || Shounen Ai

* * *

ONE : Something That He Had Forgotten

Kyros membuka kedua matanya. Sorot cahaya matahari yang mengenai lensa matanya begitu mengganggu pandangannya. Reflek, pemuda itu menggunakan lengannya untuk menahan serangan sinar matahari pagi itu.

Ia menoleh kearah jam weker yang ada di samping kanan kasurnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa aneh.

-Sejak kapan kau berhenti membangunkanku, weker jelek! Apa kau menganggap tugasmu itu sudah selesai dan tewas begitu saja?

'Sang weker jelek' yang Kyros pegang tidak menjawab. Namun dari 'bahasa tubuhnya', Kyros dapat mengerti kalau sumber pembangkit benda pengingat untuk bangun pagi itu 'sudah pada masanya'.

"Sudahlah.." Kyros membanting benda itu ke kasurnya dan beranjak berdiri untuk membuka jendela kamarnya.

Hamparan padang rumput yang luas begitu memanjakan mata pemuda berambut biru pagi itu. Kyros tersenyum seraya berteriak 'selamat pagi dunia' didalam hatinya. Aroma tanah yang basah akibat embun pagi itu masih terasa eksistensinya.

Tersirat sebuah senyuman lebar dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia memandang sebuah bingkai frame platina yang tergantung di dinding kamar dengan sangat indahnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga.." gumamnya.

Sebuah ketukan pintu yang Kyros tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Kyros yang saat itu sedang berada didalam rumah kayu mungil kesayangannya segera berlari kearah pintu.

"Yaa.." sahutnya dengan gembira. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Pipinya begitu merah merona.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya, yang sangat dikaguminya, telah kembali.

*ckrek*

"Yo!" sahut sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu seraya menebarkan senyum paling mempesona dan elegannya. Ia berdiri dengan tegap layak seorang prajurit perang yang pulang dengan selamat. Ia berpakaian penuh dengan armor disetiap persendiannya. Selintas, pemuda tinggi itu nampak konyol sekali.

"Ga-Gareth!" tukas Kyros seraya tersenyum gugup.

"Aku pulang.." sosok Gareth yang berdiri diambang pintu itu lagi-lagi menebarkan senyumannya.

"S-selamat datang.." jawab Kyros malu-malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengontrol kebahagiaannya agar tidak terlihat berlebihan dihadapan sosok yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"Hei-"

"Eh?"

"Kau ini tidak membiarkanku masuk kedalam?"

Kyros grogi. Ia segera menyingkir kesisi seraya memegang gagang pintu dan tertunduk malu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyambut seseorang yang sudah hampir setahun tidak kembali hidup bersamanya. Ia merasa berbeda. Tapi sejujurnya ia ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu bersama orang itu. Ia tidak bisa jujur. Kyros memang lebih suka menyembunyikan perasaannya dibanding mengungkapkannya.

"Hei jelek!" cela Gareth seraya berdiri dihadapan Kyros yang ia rasa begitu berbeda dari Kyros yang sebelumnya ia kenal.

"U-uh.."

"Kenapa kau? Kau merindukanku? Kau mau peluk aku?" tanya Gareth dengan nada bercanda. Kemudian ia membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. "Silahkan.." kemudian tertawa.

Kyros tahu itulah yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia lebih memilih untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi..

-Gareth bertingkah seperti itu pasti hanya bercanda! Ia tidak mungkin serius mengatakan hal-hal konyol semacam itu, apalagi kepadaku..

"Aih! Kau ini kenapa? kau benci ya aku tinggal bertugas diluar gerbang selama setahun?"

-Diluar gerbang? Ya.. Gareth memang baru saja kembali dari gerbang pemisah dunia itu. Bukankah seharusnya aku bangga? Mengenal sosok yang dapat pulang dengan selamat dari gerbang pemisah kehidupan, dan.. apa mungkin seharusnya aku banyak bertanya? Tentang kehidupan diluar gerbang _Lynx,_ seperti itu?

Kyros dan Gareth hidup disebuah daerah kerajaan yang begitu terisolir dari masing-masing jenis kehidupan. Mereka dan penduduk lain hidup terpisah-pisah oleh gerbang yang begitu terjaga keamanannya. Terdapat beberapa gerbang yang memisahkan kehidupan disetiap manusia yang hidup di kerajaan itu. Yang pertama adalah gerbang _Phoenix,_ gerbang pintu utama menuju kerajaan inti; gerbang _Lynx,_ gerbang bagi daerah untuk pemuda yang dikarantina; gerbang _Irina,_ gerbang bagi daerah penduduk biasa; dan gerbang _Sheridan,_ atau gerbang menuju dunia luar dimana mahluk-mahluk non-human hidup berkembangbiak serta rawan penyusup.

Daerah tempat tinggal Gareth dan Kyros berada dibalik gerbang _Lynx._ Mereka tinggal bersama seperti kebanyakan pemuda yang tinggal disekitarnya. _Lynx_ adalah daerah tempat dimana para pemuda yang sudah berumur diatas 17 tahun tinggal. Mereka harus terpisah dari keluarga dan meninggalkan segala harta bendanya demi menjadi seorang swordsman yang bertugas melindungi kerajaan. Sebagai swordsman, mereka yang sudah meraih ke-4 peringkat dari setiap pelatihan, akan ditugaskan diluar gerbang _Sheridan_ selama kurang lebih 10 bulan untuk diuji kemampuannya dalam melawan bangsa non-human. Dan Gareth, baru saja berhasil menuntaskan tugasnya sebagai seorang swordsman pengguna pedang platina miliknya yang bernama _Finley Hallen._

"Lihat, Kyros!" Gareth mengambil pedang platinanya dan mengarahkannya ke langit-langit. "Aku sudah banyak membunuh _orc_ dengan alat ini."

Gareth terlihat begitu bangga seraya memamerkan senyumnya. "Kau akan merasakannya ketika pertama kali memegang si platina ini ditanganmu. Aura untuk membunuh manusia pemusnah manusia akan mengalir didarahmu."

Mata Kyros terlihat begitu berbinar-binar ketika memandang pedang platina milik Gareth. Meski begitu, ia tidak mengerti apa yang teman serumahnya itu katakan. Bagaimana ia dapat mengerti si platina kebanggaan setiap prajurit dikala ia masih menggunakan pedang silver bernama _Konane Locke._

Sebenarnya Gareth dengan Kyros seumur. Mereka adalah teman seperjuangan dari masa karantina pertama tinggal didalam naungan gerbang _Lynx._ Umur mereka masing masing sudah 19 tahun, namun kemampuan berpedang Gareth jauh diatas Kyros dan murid-murid sepantarannya. Itulah mengapa Gareth menjadi orang yang sangat dihormati dan disegani oleh Kyros yang masih berlatih dengan menggunakan pedang silvernya.

Tingkatan setiap murid dibedakan dari pedang yang digunakannya. Sama seperti pada umumnya, terdapat tingkatan dari _bronze_ yang paling terendah, _silver, gold,_ lalu _platina._ Lalu untuk nama setiap masing-masing pedang yang dipegang oleh setiap murid sudah ditentukan oleh pihak berwenang yang langsung berhubungan dengan kerajaan. Penamaan senjata diberikan langsung oleh sang paduka raja. Seperti seolah-olah nama disetiap pedang memiliki hubungan erat dengan pencerminan dari penggunanya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan.." Kyros memalingkan wajahnya.

"He?" Gareth memasukkan kembali _Finley Hallen-nya._ "Tidak mengerti? Memangnya sudah sejauh mana kemampuan berpedangmu itu, Kyros? Jangan-jangan kau masih menggunakan _Kokane Locke?!"_

Kyros menutup pintu rumahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gareth. Ia tidak bisa menanggung malu-nya sendiri.

"Sudah 10 bulan sejak kutinggal kau didalam gerbang, kenapa kau belum meningkatkan kemampuanmu, Kyros?!" tanya Gareth agak geram. Baginya, 10 bulan adalah waktu yang cukup bagi seorang untuk menaikkan kemamuan berpedangnya setingkat, bahkan 2 tingkatan sekaligus.

"J-jangan samakan aku denganmu, bodoh! Kau 'kan jenius! Tidak sepertiku.."

Gareth menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyros dengan kasar dan memojokkannya ke pintu. Ia menatap Kyros tajam.

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil jenius, bahkan sekalipun kata itu terucap dari mulut_mu_."

"T-tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Kau tidak bisa menyamakan diriku dengan dirimu."

"Kyros.." Gareth semakin geram. "Ternyata kau melupakan janji dan perkatanmu sendiri, hah.."

"H-ah? Janji?" Kyros tidak merasa memiliki janji apapun, apalagi dengan Gareth. Dan lagi, ia tidak merasakan pernah mengucapkan suatu kalimat penting dihadapan Gareth. "Memangnya apa yang telah kuperbuat? Janji apa? Aku bilang apa?"

"Kyros.." Gareth menggenggam lengan Kyros erat. Kyros sedikit merintih karena genggaman Gareth begitu kencang.

"Kau—k-au ini kenapa, Gareth-?! S-sakit!"

"Apa kau tidak ingat satupun?!" bentak Gareth. "Janjimu, perkataanmu.."

-Apa? aku pernah berkata apa? Kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun?!

Gareth menatap wajah Kyros yang sudah begitu kebingungan, sehingga ia berniat untuk tidak akan memaksa Kyros mengingat tentang memori 10 bulan yang lalu itu. "Sudahlah.."

Pemuda tinggi berambut ungu itu segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyros dan membalikkan badannya. "Aku lapar, Kyros.."

Kyros memegang bekas lengan yang Gareth pegang. Terasa ngilu yang tidak cepat menghilang dari sana. "Aku membuat kari. Kau pernah bilang kau suka kari, 'kan.." Kyros berusaha untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

-Gareth baru saja pulang dari perjalanannya. Mungkin ia sedikit kelelahan sehingga berkata yang aneh-aneh sampai menyuruhku untuk mengingat sesuatu yang aku sendiri sama sekali tidak ingat pernah melakukannya.. dasar!

"Aku bersyukur kau masih mengingat makanan kesukaanku, Kyros.." Gareth berjalan kearah ruang makan.

Kyros tersenyum. Ia bersyukur Gareth tidak membalas ucapannya dengan kata-kata anehnya lagi.

*criing... criing...*

"H-ah.." Kyros terdiam setelah mendengar suara kerincing yang begitu nyaring dari arah tubuh Gareth.

-Suara ini..

Kyros segera mencari sumber suara itu dengan memperhatikan punggung Gareth. Entah kenapa, ia tercengang ketika melihat ikat rambut yang Gareth gunakan.

-B-bagaimana bisa.. bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?!

Kyros menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersimpuh didasar rumahnya. "Bodohnya aku.."

**TBC **

* * *

**Author: **

yak! abaikan saja nama "casting" mereka di The Gate saya ini -_-

intinya Gakupo si Gareth, KAITO jadi Kyros /jadi inget kerberos CCS :v lol


	2. Chap2 : A Flashback (part 1)

TWO : A Flashback (part 1)

* * *

_11 bulan yang lalu.._

"KYROS! KYROS!" seru Gareth seraya menggebrak pintu rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama seorang pemuda seumurannya. Ia tampak begitu gembira sehingga tidak memperdulikan sang pemuda yang tengah terkejut setelah dipanggil namanya.

"Heeh, Gareth! Kita sudah berapa kali dimarahi ketua karena kita selalu minta ganti pintu baru, dan sekarang kau ingin kita dimarahi untuk yang ke 14 kalinya?!"

"He? 14?! Sebanyak itu kah?"

"Menurutmu, berapa kali jatah makan daging kita dikurangi?"

"14!" jawab Gareth lantang.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang membuat jatah makan daging kita dikurangi?"

"Pintu?"

Kyros menatap Gareth dengan tatapan malas. "Perlu kujawab?"

"AAAH! ITU TIDAK PENTING!" Gareth mengalihkan pembicarannya. "LIHAT INI!"

Gareth mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Kyros begitu terkejut setelah melihat gulungan itu. Tidak perlu bertanya itu gulungan apa, sepertinya Kyros sudah mengerti.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Benar 'kan apa kataku!" tukas Gareth dengan bangganya.

"MANA! DIMANA DIA! DIMANA SI PLATINA BERSINAR ITU?!"

"Si manis itu akan datang besok pagi!"

"S-selamat, Gareth. Akhirnya kau sampai di level terakhir.."

"Kyros.." Gareth menggosok kepala pemuda berambut biru dihadapannya itu. "Cepat susul aku, ya!"

"Mana bisa?" Kyros tertawa kecil. "Aku masih pakai silver, masih harus melewati satu tingkat untuk sampai dilevelmu."

Gareth tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Berusahalah.."

Benar seperti apa yang Gareth katakan. Keesokan harinya, tepat pagi-pagi sekali, seorang komandan bersama 2 orang panglima berbaju zirah datang mengunjungi kediaman mereka. Mereka membawa sebuah peti berwarna platina dan sebuah sertifikat yang tujuannya tak lain adalah untuk Gareth. Tanpa berlama-lama, setelah urusan mereka selesai komandan itu segera kembali ke Head-Quarter.

"Kyros! Kyros! Lihat apa yang kupegang!" tukas Gareth seraya memegang pedang platina dengan kedua tangannya. "Benda ini berkilau sekali..."

"Iya, Gareth! Ayo coba!"

"Uwoooh! Boleh! Ambil pedangmu, kita latihan!"

Kyros segera bergegas mengambil pedang silvernya. Karena kecerobohannya, ia menyenggol peti tempat pedang platina diletakkan sehingga terjatuh ketanah. Dari peti tersebut muncul selembar kertas mengkilap. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyros mengambilnya.

"_Finley Hallen._." tukas Kyros ketika membaca tulisan yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Finley Hallen?" Gareth mendekati Kyros dan mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Kyros untuk membaca tulisan itu. "Apa itu _Finley Hallen_?"

Jantung Kyros berdegup kencang ketika ia menyadari Gareth sudah medadahkan kepalanya diatas bahu kanannya. Aroma shampo yang Gareth gunakan begitu menyengat. Harum wewangian bunga lavender memenuhi pikirannya.

-W-wanginya...

Tanpa sadar Kyros sudah menempelkan hidungnya pada rambut Gareth. Ia menghirup aroma di rambut Gareth seraya menutup kedua matanya. Sekali, dua kali, ia tidak berhenti melakukannya. Sementara Gareth tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk membaca tulisan pada kertas mengilap yang Kyros pegang.

Karena tidak merasa terganggu, tanpa sadar tangan kanan Kyros -yang tidak memegang apapun- memegang pipi Gareth.

"Kyros.." sahut Gareth dengan reaksi standar.

"Ha!" Kyros tersadar dan segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kau ini sedang apa?" Gareth tertawa seperti seolah tak ada yang terjadi, sementara Kyros sibuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Kyros jatuh tersungkur diatas halaman berumput siang itu. Beruntungnya ia tidak terluka. Pedang silver yang ia gunakan menancap di tanah tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

Seraya memegang punggungnya yang terasa nyeri, ia merintih-rintih kesakitan. "Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu padaku, tahu!" bentaknya kepada lawan mainnya yang tak lain adalah Gareth.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lembek." Gareth menancapkan pedang platina barunya ke tanah. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyros berdiri. "Kau itu kurang fokus. Cara menyerangmu juga masih asal-asalan. Mau sampai kapan kau menggunakan Konane Locke?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah maksimal." Kyros tidak meraih tangan Gareth dan membiarkan tubuhnya terkapar di tanah. "Apa yang kurang dariku sebagai seorang swordsman?"

"Banyak." Jawab Gareth ketus. Ia melipat lengannya.

"Haa?"

"Kau masih sering melakukan kesalahan. Mulai dari mengayunkan, menyerang, strategi, kelincahan, bahkan.. cara memegangpun kau kadang masih salah! Kau ini bisa apa sih?!"

"Tidak tahu.." Kyros menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau ganti gender. Kau itu terlalu lembek! Lebih mirip perempuan dibanding laki-laki.."

Bukannya merasa tersindir, ia bermaksud ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya. Kyros menyambar sabit yang letaknya tanpa sengaja memang bersebelahan dengan pedang silver yang tertancap ditanah. Mungkin ia pikir ia mengambil pedangnya. Padahal..

*srakk!*

Cairan merah kental mengalir disekujur tubuh Gareth. Lelaki tinggi berambut ungu itu tidak bisa memprediksi serangan mendadak dari sahabatnya itu.

Sementara sang pelaku, Kyros, baru menyadarinya ketika melihat darah yang sudah mengotori t-shirt milik sang korban.

"GYA—"

Gareth segera membekap mulut Kyros dengan tangannya dan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah.. jangan buat keributan." Bisiknya.

Kyros tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dibanding membalas perbuatannya, Gareth justru menyuruhnya diam dan tetap tersenyum. Tanpa sadar ia pun menangis.

"K-yte! K-kenapa menangis?!"

"H-hwaa!"

"W-waaa!" Gareth semakin membekapnya dan sibuk melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu.

Prinsip seorang swordsman yang menempati daerah didalam gerbang Lynx adalah: "Melukai atau dilukai. Membunuh atau dibunuh." Tidak peduli terluka atau terbunuh selama pelatihan, selama mereka menggunakan pedang mereka sebagai medianya, maka sang pelaku akan dibebaskan dari hukuman. Dengan kata lain, bagi siapa saja yang tinggal didalam gerbang Lynx, semuanya harus bisa bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan kekuatan berpedangnya. Cara seperti itu bukanlah tindak kriminal atau sebagainya. Kerajaan memberlakukan peraturan yang ketat demi menjaga wilayah teritorialnya. Dari serangan penyusup, ataupun mahluk non-human yang berasal dari luar gerbang _Sheridan_. Dan untuk melakukannya, kerajaan membutuhkan seorang swordsman yang tangguh, yang siap tempur dengan mahluk-mahluk seperti itu. Cepat atau lambat, kasarnya, swordsman yang lemah pasti tewas.

Berbeda dengan terluka ataupun terbunuh dengan pedang sebagai medianya, terluka atau terbunuh dengan alat lain selain pedang dapat membuat pelakunya terkena hukuman yang sudah berlaku sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Hukumannya pun tak tanggung-tanggung. Sang pelaku bisa terkena hukum penggal atau menjadi makanan bagi mahluk non-human. Dengan kata lain, sang pelaku pasti mati.

Dan Kyros...

**continued to part 2**

* * *

**Author:**

karna kepanjangan, terpaksa dijadiin 2 part.

part selanjutnya menyusul /entah kapan, cuma memang dalam pengerjaan/

thx. [end]


	3. Chap3 : A Flashback (part 2)

THREE : A Flashback (part 2)

Balutan perban melilit didada Gareth. Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan ketika perban yang sudah dilapisi oleh cairan beralkohol menyentuh lukanya.

Air mata Kyros masih belum mengering. Seraya melilitkan perban, ia terus saja terisak pelan. Sesekali ia memegang dada Gareth yang terluka olehnya. "Maafkan aku, Gareth.. maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah.. aku 'kan tidak apa-apa.."

"Tapi d-darahmu.. "

"Geez! Wajar saja, 'kan! Yang penting aku tidak mengalami pendarahan."

"Tapi justru itu yang aku takutkan.. aku menyerangmu menggunakan sebuah.. sebuah.. se-"

Gareth melihat sabit yang diletakkannya diatas meja makan. Masih terlihat bercak darah pada ujung sabit itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan diserang secara tiba-tiba dengan alat selain pedang.

Gareth memeluk Kyros erat dengan tiba-tiba. Kyros menjatuhkan perban yang dipegangnya. "Syukurlah." Ucapnya berbisik ditelinga Kyros.

"S-syukurlah?"

"Syukurlah tak ada yang tahu soal ini.."

"T-tapi kau terluka.."

Gareth melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan lebih terluka kalau kau terkena hukuman, Kyros! Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kau melukaiku dengan sabit itu?!"

Kyros terdiam. Dalam benaknya ia merasakan ketakutan akan kematian yang hampir saja menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku! maafkan aku, Gareth! Maafkan aku!" Kyros semakin terisak. Seperti seorang bocah yang baru saja memecahkan vas milik orang tuanya, ia menangis begitu kencang.

Namun dengan lembutnya, Gareth justru memeluknya dan mengelus kepala Kyros.

"Asalkan kau tak apa, aku baik-baik saja, Kyros.." Gareth tersenyum seraya memandang wajah Kyros yang sudah penuh air mata. Ia tahu Kyros begitu menyesal, itulah mengapa ia berusaha untuk memaafkannya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengingat lagi kejadian itu. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, menapa dirinnya tidak bisa menghindar? Saat itu, ia memang tidak sadar akan di serang seperti itu. Ia menatap Kyros yang mulai menangis lagi. "Baiklah, keluarkan saja.. jangan ditahan.."

Kyros tahu, ia sudah tidak mungkin lagi menahan air matanya. "Gareeeetttttthhhhhh!" Kyros berteriak dan mulai menangis.

[...]

Seling beberapa menit Kyros menangis dipelukan Gareth, akhirnya ia dapat berhenti. Matanya berasa sembab sehingga tidak bisa memandang wajah Gareth dengan jelas yang sedikit menertawainya.

"Kau ini, lucu sekali.." tukas Gareth seraya menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Gareth?"

"Kau imut sekali dengan wajah seperti itu. Sering-sering saja menangis ya, Kyros!" Gareth menggosokkan tangannya diatas kepala Kyros. "Tapi tadi kau itu seperti _grim reaper_ saja.. aku ketakutan loh.."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Gareth..."

"Mungkin kau lebih ahli dalam menggunakan sabit itu dibanding menggunakan pedang, Kyros.."

"Aku bukan _grim reaper_, Gareth.."

"Ya, kau benar.." Gareth terkekeh. "Grim reaper tak ada yang manis dan imut kalau sedang menangis. Hahaha!"

"Grim reaper tak ada yang menangis.. dan aku bukan _Grim Reaper._"

"Kau terlalu serius, Kyros.. kau tidak manis kalau seperti itu.."

Kyros menatap Gareth yang terkekeh. Sesekali ia menatap luka di dada Gareth yang ia sebabkan. Bagaimanapun, ia memang pelakunya. Kalau bukan karena perlindungan Gareth, ia mungkin saja akan dikenakan hukuman mati.

"Gareth, kenapa kau melindungiku? Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Kyros kemudian. "Harusnya kau bisa saja memba-"

"Aku tidak mau ada orang yang menggantikanmu dirumah ini.." Gareth memotong kalimat Kyros seraya menyentuhkan jarinya ke meja makan mungil tempat mereka sarapan dan makan malam bersama. "Seandainya makan siang boleh dilakukan dirumah, aku ingin sekali makan masakkanmu. Pagi, siang, malam, aku ingin makan masakanmu!"

"Jadi kau hanya ingin masakanku?"

"Terserah kalau kau ingin menganggapnya seperti itu.. tapi aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, loh.."

Jantung Kyros berdegup kencang ketika mendengar ucapan Gareth yang terakhir itu. Ditambah, ia mengucapkannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang langsung tertuju untuknya.

.

[...]

Keesokan harinya, sepucuk surat datang ke kediaman mereka yang tertuju untuk Gareth. Kyros yang mengambilnya pagi itu segera memberikannya kepada Gareth.

"Gareth, ada surat untukmu.." tukas Kyros seraya menghampiri Gareth dikamar yang sedang berganti baju untuk pergi ke Head-Quarter.

"Letakkan saja di meja makan. Kubaca nanti ketika sarapan.." jawab Gareth. "Kau tidak pergi?" tanya Gareth ketika melihat Kyros masih menggunakan t-shirt putih polos dengan celana panjang.

"Aku sedang buat sarapan. Akan repot kalau seragamku terkena cipratan minyak panas."

"Kau buat apa?"

"Omelet, permintaan maaf mungkin?"

Gareth segera berlari dan memeluk Kyros. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyros! _Nikahi aku, ya!_"

Muka Kyros merah padam. Gareth memeluknya begitu kencang. Ditambah lagi, ia belum mengancingi kemejanya dan kata-kata itu..

"L-lepaskan aku! K-kompornya belum kumatikan!"

"H-oooh, baiklah.."

.

[...]

Kyros duduk berhadapan dengan Gareth pagi itu. Ia sedang menghabiskan sarapan seraya memandang keluar jendela. Sementara Gareth sibuk membaca surat yang Kyros sebutkan untuknya itu.

"Jadi, apa isinya?" Kyros terlihat ingin tahu. "Kau membacanya terlalu serius.."

Gareth menatap wajah Kyros yang memandangnya. Kemudian tersenyum seraya memasukkan surat itu ke sakunya. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Kyros terdiam. Gareth tidak pernah bertingkah laku seperti itu sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan. Aku ke HQ duluan, ya.."

Gareth mengangguk. Kyros segera beranjak berdiri dan memberekan bekas makannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia segera berangkat meninggalkan Gareth sendirian di meja makan.

"Maafkan aku, Kyros.." bisik Gareth seraya menatap pintu.

.

[...]

Siang itu selama pelatihan, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Kyros bergabung dengan murid-murid selevelnya, sementara Gareth datang menemui komandan di ruangannya. Kyros tidak tahu apa yang Gareth lakukan karena kelas latihan mereka berbeda. Jadi, ketika Gareth dipanggil oleh komandan, ia juga tidak tahu. Tapi HQ sama seperti sekolah, kabar yang beredar pasti cepat tersebar ke murid-murid yang lain sama seperti gosip.

"Tidak kusangka, ya.. murid yang baru mendapatkan pedang platina akan segera bertugas di luar gerbang bersamaan dengan para senior." tukas seseorang seangkatan Kyros ketika sedang istirahat makan siang.

"Masa'? Mereka 'kan baru kemarin mendapatkan si platina!" tukas yang lain.

"Senior serumahku hari ini ia mendapatkan surat panggilan, dan katanya murid yang baru mendapatkan platina juga akan langsung ditugaskan. Mereka pasti sedang diruang komandan."

"Hee.. ternyata benar, ya.."

"Siap-siap sendirian dirumah ya, Berg! Bebas sekali rasanya senior tidak dirumah.."

"Aku bisa makan sepuasnya, hahaha!" pemuda bernama Berg tertawa. "Kyros, kau serumah dengan Gareth 'kan? Bukannya ia juga baru mendapatkan platina? Apa dia juga akan ditugaskan diluar gerbang?"

Kyros yang kebetulan satu meja dengan Berg dan kawan-kawannya, tidak mungkin ia tidak mendengar ucapan mereka. Dan lagi, tak ada yang tidak mengetahui sosok Gareth yang disebut-sebut sebagai '_Genius Swordsman_' itu tinggal serumah dengan pemuda selevel silver. Semuanya pasti menganggap Kyros beruntung.

"A-aku tidak tahu.." jawab Kyros.

"Yah, tak aneh. Biasanya jenius itu tidak terbuka karena mereka merasa dirinya berbeda dengan orang-orang rendahan seperti kita, ya.." tukas Berg.

Kyros tidak bisa berkata apa-apa meskipun ia tahu, Berg sedang mengatai Gareth. Ia merasa pusing ketika akhirnya ia menyadari surat yang tadi pagi datang adalah surat panggilan Gareth untuk melakukan tugasnya di luar gerbang _Sheridan._

.

[...]

Sore itu, Gareth pulang dengan kondisi lesu. Wajahnya tampak lelah setelah seharian berlatih di HQ.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, Kyros sedang duduk dikursi meja makan seraya memandang keluar jendela. Ia menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya pada lipatan lengannya.

"Aku pulang, Kyros.."

"Ah, Gareth. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Sudah pulang? Kau tidak menyadari pintu terbuka?"

"T-tidak. Kepalaku sedikit pusing.."

"Kenapa kau sakit?"

"Gareth, jujur saja. Aku sudah tahu.."

"O—oh.. d-darimana kau tahu?"

"Sudah jadi pembicaraan di HQ. Dan lagi, tak ada yang tidak mengetahuimu."

Gareth menunduk dan tersenyum pilu. "Maafkan aku, Kyros. Tapi.. memang mulai besok pagi.. aku akan bertugas di luar gerbang _Sheridan_.."

"10 bulan.. rumah ini akan sepi tanpamu.."

"Aku pasti pulang.. percayalah.."

"Tapi 10 bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar! Dan diluar gerbang itu.."

"Aku tahu!" bentak Gareth. "Maka dari itu aku akan bertahan agar tetap hidup, Kyros! Aku akan tetap hidup demi bertemu denganmu lagi.."

Dada Kyros berasa dihantam. Ia begitu sesak ketika mendengar jawaban Gareth. Kyros ingin sekali menangis. Tapi ia masih mengurungkan niatnya. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri.

"Gareth.." panggil Kyros. "Pulanglah dengan selamat.. aku akan menunggumu.. a-aaku.. a-aku menyukaimu, Gareth.." Akhirnya Kyros mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan sejak kemarin. Menyadari kebaikan hati Gareth dan perlakuan spesialnya ketika menyelamatkannya dari hukuman maut itu menyadarkannya kalau dirinya memang menyukai si jenius itu.

Gareth tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian berlari dan memeluk Kyros erat.

Kyros tidak ingin menutup-nutupi perasaannya lagi untuk saat itu. Ia membalas pelukan Gareth. "Aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu lagi.."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Kyros.. aku ingin menguatkan hatiku." Bisik Gareth.

"Pulanglah.. kau akan melihatku sudah selevel denganmu.." jawab Kyros. "Lalu apa yang dapat menguatkan hatiku agar tetap menunggumu pulang?"

"Aku akan menciummu setelah kau memenangkan pertandingan denganku."

"H-ah?! K-kenapa? Pertandingan apa?"

"Aku akan menantangmu sebagai seorang pengguna platina.."

"B-baiklah!" Kyros mengangguk dan melepas pelukan Gareth. "Aku akan menunggumu.."

"Dan.."

"Jangan lupa dengan janjimu.." tukas Gareth dan Kyros bersamaan.

.

[...]

Lalu bagaimana dengan janji itu?


End file.
